Chloe PriceMax CaulfieldRachel Amber: Spit-Roasting
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Chloe and Max ask Rachel if they can spit-roast her and she agrees.


AN: Hey, y'all. This will be my first spit-roasting fic for day 4 of Kinktober. The second spit-roasting fic will be Dean/Jack/Sam. I'll have both fics written and posted today. This fic will be very smutty. Max and Chloe are both Futa. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx  
 **  
Kinktober 2018:** Day 4: Prompt: Spit-roasting.

xxxxxx

 **Rating:** Explicit for graphic lesbian sex and spit-roasting.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Life Is Strange.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Chloe Price. Rachel Amber. Max Caulfield.  
 **  
**xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Chloe Price/Rachel Amber/Max Caulfield.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** AU. No set timeline.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Chloe and Max ask Rachel if they can spit-roast her and she agrees.

xxxxxx

Chloe, Max, and Rachel were dating and they had been dating for about a year. Chloe and Max are both Futa, they have eight-inch cocks, balls, and pussies. And the two young women have always wanted to spit-roast their girlfriend, Rachel Amber. After asking or more like begging her to let them spit-roast her, which Rachel thought was adorable, cute, and sexy. She readily agreed because it was a huge fantasy of her to have Max and Chloe spit-roast her.

xxxxxx

xxx-One Hour Later-Max, Chloe, and Rachel's Bedroom-xxx

xxxxxx

So right now, the three of them were in their bed with Chloe in front of Rachel and Max behind her, and Max had lubed Rachel up with both actual lube and her spit. Rachel looked up and she saw Chloe's cock was right in front of her face and she could feel the heat of Max's cock behind her as Max prods at her soaked lower lips. She moaned a little and Chloe took that very moment to grab her long hair and she pulled over to her cock and she slid her cock past Rachel's lips and into her mouth. Chloe moaned and so did Rachel.

Max took that moment to level her cock with Rachel's entrance and she slid her cock into Rachel's dripping wet pussy and Rachel moaned around Chloe's cock that's in her mouth right now. Chloe looked from Rachel to Max and back to Rachel again. She smirked to herself as she did so. She really loved seeing Rachel on all fours full of both her and Max's cock.

"You like that don't you, Rachel? Your mouth full of my cock and your pussy full of Max's cock. And holy fuck Rachel, I love how your mouth feels around my cock. It feels so wonderful, I just can't get enough of it.," Chloe said and she heard Rachel moan once more and then she also heard Max moan as well. She looked up from Rachel and she made eye contact with Max. "What about you Max, how does it feel to have your cock buried to the hilt in Rachel's pussy.," Chloe asked her and Max couldn't help her own moan at Chloe's words and neither could Rachel, who loved and enjoyed having both her mouth and pussy full of cock.

"Ohh fuck, Chloe. I love it. Rachel's pussy feels wonderful on my cock. I just can't get enough of it.," Max said and then she placed both of her hands on Rachel's hips. That's when she started to move her own hips and Chloe placed both of her hands on top of Rachel's hair and she started to move her hips as well. Rachel started to let loose moans of pleasure as Chloe started to fuck her mouth and Max started to fuck her pussy.

Chloe loved how Rachel's mouth felt around her cock, how warm and wet that it was and she just couldn't get enough of it. She then wanted to feel even more of it, so she grabbed the sides of Rachel's head and she began to force her cock down Rachel's throat. Rachel's eyes widened as she felt the head of Chloe's at the back of her throat and she opened her mouth wider to help Chloe do what she wanted and slide her cock down her throat.

Chloe closed her eyes and she moaned loudly as she felt Rachel's throat around her cock and Rachel gagged a little bit, but not very much. When Max had realized what Chloe was doing, she started thrust her cock into Rachel's pussy faster, which had caused Rachel to suck Chloe off faster and all three of them to moan even louder, but eventually, Rachel had to pull away from Chloe's cock, coughing and gagging a bit. She looked up into Chloe's eyes.

"Sorry, Chloe. Just give me a second. I have to get my breath back first, then I'll get back to sucking your cock, okay?," Rachel told her and Chloe nodded to her answer. Max continued to fuck Rachel from behind and they both moaned. A few minutes later, Rachel gave Chloe a nod and then Chloe grabbed some of Rachel's hair and she forced her back onto her cock and they moaned.

Rachel enjoyed having Chloe's cock in her mouth and her throat and she loved having Max's cock buried deep into her soaking wet pussy as she was fucked by both of her girlfriends. And she knew that she, Chloe and Max were all pretty close to cumming. And a few minutes later, Chloe continued to fuck Rachel's mouth until she came deep into her mouth and she screamed out Rachel's name and Max thrusted one last time into Rachel's pussy and then she came inside of her with a moan of her name and Rachel came hard at the exact same time as Max came.

The three young women had stayed like that for a few minutes until Chloe pulled her cock out of Rachel's mouth and Max had pulled her cock out of Rachel's pussy and they all fell into each other, panting and breathing hard, while they got their breath back under control. They all looked at each other and they softly giggled.

"Fuck, we all need a shower. I'm all sweaty and covered in cum, not that I'm complaining or anything.," Rachel said and both Chloe and Max nodded to her in answer.

"Yeah, you're right, Rachel. The three of us do need a really good shower and we need to replace the bed sheets.," Max replied to her and Chloe nodded to her.

"Yep, you guys are right. We need a hella awesome shower, but let's replace these sheets first.," Chloe said and with that agreed on, the three of them had gotten up and off of their bed and they then took the dirty bed sheets and they had replaced them with clean ones. After that was finished and done with, Max, Chloe and Rachel then go to the shower to clean up and then they head back to the bed twenty minutes to fall asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the fic. This is my first spit-roasting fic and I have another spit-roasting fic for Kinktober 2018 planned, which I will write and post before midnight tonight. And then I'll be done with day 4 of Kinktober. It will be Supernatural, Dean/Jack/Sam spit-roasting fic. I do apologize for being so fucking behind on doing Kinktober. I might even combine some prompts. If y'all have any ideas, please feel free to let me know. I'll try to post my fics daily. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
